


All Night Long

by carriejack03



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Higashi knows how the night is going to end.





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hamura, I love Higashi, I had to write this.
> 
> It was supposed to be a quick warm up... ops lol
> 
> I'll write more for this fandom because I'm obsessed now.

Higashi sat in front of Hamura, his legs tightly clamped together while his long fingers were wrapped around the chopstick. He refused to look at the older man, his eyes were fixated on the plates full of sushi, sashimi and other food that was probably more expensive than his own apartment.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Hamura asked with his raspy voice, before he stuffed his mouth with another piece of sashimi. The food, Higashi couldn’t lie, looked delicious, it seemed to sparkle in the dim light, but with the company he had, he couldn’t enjoy it.

“I-I was going to…” A small tremble gave his nervousness away, but Hamura didn’t seem to mind, keeping on eating as more plates were brought to their table.

Higashi was thankful Hamura had booked a private vip room for them to enjoy the food, he was already nervous, the stares would only make that worse. He already hated that the captain had forced him to come, he didn’t want to be shown off too.

In the end, though, he knew that he had no input in what Hamura decided to do, even if the older man pretended he had.

Higashi swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth before he grabbed one, small shrimp hosomaki and brought it to his lips.

It was delicious, even if it had only three ingredients in, Higashi closed his eyes while pleasure ran in his body. The rice was so soft and the seaweed melted on his tongue. It was, no doubt here, top quality.

He heard Hamura chuckle and the magic was broken.

Higashi’s eyes fluttered open before he swallowed, looking straight in Hamura’s eyes for a moment before he dropped his gaze again. He felt weak in front of him.

The captain chuckled, amused by Higashi reaction. With his chopsticks, he grabbed another piece of salmon but instead of bringing it to his own mouth, he leaned it towards Higashi.

The younger man was shocked, his eyes widened and he stopped moving altogether. He looked at the piece of salmon, then his gaze went up to Hamura. He was met with a wide grin, the same a cat displayed when it was toying with its prey. It made Higashi tremble in his seat.

“Come on, entertain me.” Hamura’s tone was light, but Higashi knew better. There was a threatening spark under the saccharine voice, waiting to act if Higashi wouldn’t do what Hamura wanted. He couldn’t refuse, that was obvious.

His lips twitched, but Higashi forced himself to part his mouth before he took the salmon between his teeth. He didn’t have to look up to see the pleased smile on Hamura’s face, but he knew it was there.

Higashi chewed slowly, his throat had tightened up so he decided to take his time eating. He noticed he was sweating profusely, his suit was starting to feel too attached to his skin and his glasses had fallen on the tip of his nose but he didn’t move to adjust them.

Hamura returned to eat from the plates, but Higashi couldn’t. He tightened his fist around the metal chopsticks, hoping this torture would be over soon. He knew what was going after this anyway, he wasn’t going to be hopeful, the way Hamura’s hungry eyes glanced at him was enough to make him understand what the end of this night had in store for him.

After not more than ten minutes, Hamura finally ate the last piece of sashimi and smiled satisfied, licking his lips like a feline. Higashi felt like the poor little mouse trapped into a corner.

“Captain…” Higashi’s throat felt so dry all of the sudden. Sweat was pouring down from his forehead. His fingers trembled, he was weak, so weak, but even if he was strong he could do nothing against Hamura. If he did, the yakuza world would never forgive him.

Hamura lifted his hand to make him shut up, before he dug in his overcoat and took out a generous amount of money. He smirked at the waitress and gave the cash to her, his thumb running on her hand languidly, whispering in her ear something Higashi didn’t catch.

The waitress smiled back at him, she leaned forward and whispered something back, the wide cleavage wasn’t shy and it showed the lines were her breasts met.

Hamura’s eyes fell on them, he didn’t even try to hide it, but his smirk widened for whatever the girl had said to him.

Higashi felt a shiver running down his spine, he casted his gaze down on the empty plates, not wanting to look at that scene anymore.

He didn’t lift his head, not even when the waitress picked up the dishes, leaving the table with nothing on. He heard her heels clicking on the smooth floor, the echoes of her steps resounded in his ears for some seconds.

Hamura returned his stare to him, his eyes languidly running down Higashi’s features. The younger man had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from whimpering. He wanted to walk out with at least a little bit of pride intact if he could.

“You know what the waitress told me?” Hamura grabbed the cigarettes in his pocket and lightened one up, not waiting for Higashi to snap out his daze and do it, completely ignoring the no smoking sign behind him. Not that anyone would say anything to Hamura, with all the money he gave to this restaurant, they would lick the floor if he asked.

The smell of smoke was entering inside Higashi’s nostrils, making his nose scrunching up in distress. He slowly shook his head, preferring not to speak as he stared at Hamura’s face, but avoided the eyes at all costs, deciding his cheekbones were far safer.

“Have you turned mute?” Hamura chuckled amused, discarding ashes on the floor without caring about it. “Whatever, as I was saying… that girl told me just how  _ lucky _ we are tonight… we have this room for ourselves  _ all _ night long.”

It took a full on minute to Higashi to fully understand Hamura’s words. His body tensed, he blinked a few minutes then his eyes trailed down from the captain’s cheekbone to his wide, sick grin.

“S-Sir?” Higashi blabbered, feeling his palms starting to sweat and he couldn’t control how agitated his body was getting.

Hamura was enjoying his panic, he breathed a puff of smoke that expanded in the room until it wasn’t visible anymore. The man leaned back against the wooden chair, uncrossing his legs.

“You know the drill.” Hamura spoke slowly, savouring the taste of how each word made Higashi even more nervous. Hamura tilted his head to a side, his eyes thinning cruelly when he saw how the younger man wasn’t moving at all. “You know I don’t like repeating myself.”

Higashi gulped, he shakily rose up from his seat and stepped towards Hamura, avoiding the sharp corners of the table by moving his hips to a side. Hisahi stood in front of his captain, his glasses fallen forward on his nose because of the sweat and his hands were balled into fists. Everything inside of him was screaming to get out, to run as fast as he could, but he knew very well that he couldn’t do it. He would be dead if he even tried.

“Higashi.” Hamura called him again, this time there was nothing hiding the threatening tone in his voice. The message was clear:  _ I’m not going to repeat myself again _ .

Swallowing his pride, Higashi took a seat in Hamura’s lap. Each of his legs were falling beside the captain’s thighs, while his tightened fists rested beside Hamura’s head, trembling for how powerless and stupid Higashi was.

The chair made a sound under their combined weight, but Hamura didn’t look worried about it. He was more focused on the way Higashi’s ass was deliciously pressed against his crotch to mind the creaking of a wooden chair.

Hamura took the cigarette between his lips once again, his eyes going from Higashi’s face to the small peak of his chest. After what felt like hours, Hamura’s fingers returned to his mouth to grab the cig, before the man blew smoke against Higashi’s face.

Maybe it was his nervousness, but Higashi hadn’t predicted it. He started to cough loudly, curling his back forward and covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

Hamura mockingly patted his back in what seemed like comfort, but he was actually only enjoying how Higashi had reacted.

With tears clinging on his lashes, Higashi finally looked up. His coughing fits had stopped, but now he was more vulnerable than ever.

Hamura let the cigarette bud fall from his fingers to the floor, then his hands were firmly placed on Higashi’s waist. He had a firm grip on him, not wanting for the younger man to escape.

Hamura enjoyed every tremble, every sob that Higashi tried to hard to suppress. This kid was a masterpiece, such an entertaining toy Hamura knew he wouldn’t grow tired of.

“Come on… you know what to do.”

Hamura’s words were final, Higashi hug his head down defeated. His fists tightened their grip while he leaned forward, bypassing Hamura’s face until his mouth brushed against the soft shell of his ear.

Higashi took the skin between his lips, sucking it lightly before his tongue darted out to follow the patterns of the ear. Hamura hummed pleased, his hands went down Higashi’s back to grab his ass tightly, sinking the fingers between the cheeks to get a firmer grip.

“U-Uh…!” Higashi grunted in surprise, his glasses were now resting on the tip of his nose, but his muscles were too tense to move to adjust them. He kept his tongue going, until he reached Hamura’s lobe. He took it between his teeth, he didn’t bite even if he wanted to, deciding it was best for his life if he kept sucking on it, letting out as much obscene noises as he could.

“There you go…” Hamura’s amused voice made Higashi’s ears ring unpleasantly. The hands on his ass squeezed down, making Higashi shudder and moan. To avoid biting, he had to pull back from Hamura’s lobe. A long string of saliva was connecting his lips to it, but Higashi hardly noticed, he was more concentrated on the hands on his body.

Hamura pressed his crotch against the creek of Higashi’s ass, moving slowly to get some friction, to have little relief. Higashi remained unmoving, allowing Hamura to puppeteer as much as he wanted, not fighting back but not helping him either as a silent protest.

Hamura leaned forward, he parted his lips and his tongue darted out to lick Higashi’s chin, going up until he broke the line of drool that was still connecting his lobe.

Hamura’s lips pulled up into a smirk. He used one of the hand that was resting on the other’s ass to caress Higashi’s cheek mockingly before he took his glasses between two fingers, sliding them from his ears and carefully placing them on the table.

“You have such pretty eyes, shame you always hide them.” Hamura moved his hips some more, Higashi shamefully realized he was starting to get hard. He hoped the captain wouldn’t notice.

Of course he wasn’t that lucky.

“Finally getting into it?” Hamura squeezed his ass again. “You got such a nice ass, Higashi, better than any whore.”

Higashi whimpered, he tightened his fists again but there was nothing he could actually do. Without his glasses, his vision was blurry, the only thing he could make out from the different colours around him was Hamura’s face in front of him. He would have preferred to be blind.

He repressed the sob that was threatening to break out, he knew it would only annoy Hamura and for once that the captain was in a good mood, he had no intention on souring it.

Higashi ducked his head to aside, he pressed his lips against Hamura’s exposed neck. He gently sucked on the skin, taking his time to get any marks done.

“Are ya marking me as yours?” Hamura petted Higashi’s hair. His voice was amused, condescending, he loved playing mind games, even if he was the one who had instructed Higashi on how to get him off.

Instead of replying, Higashi’s mouth moved up to Hamura’s chin, brushing on the rough skin were his beard had started to grow back until he reached his lips.Their mouths connected passionately, Hamura wasn’t shy by any means, immediately sneaking his tongue in Higashi’s waiting mouth, sucking on his pink coloured lips, making him taste the expensive fish and nicotine he just had.

Higashi shuddered, he tried to reciprocate such rough kiss as much as he could. Drool escaped from the corners of his mouth and many times their teeth smashed together, but judging from Hamura’s growing erection, he was loving what he was getting.

“C-Captain… s-sir…” Higashi called him, their noses were brushing against each other. Tears were already forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Hamura hummed, he moved his thumb over Higashi’s cheekbone before pushing it between his lips, to feel how hot and warm it was inside. “When you make that face you look better than any woman that I got to fuck.”

Higashi whimpered. He gently began to suck on the digit, licking the pad with his rough tongue. His eyes turned towards Hamura’s face, to the grin he was displaying. Shame ran on him, but he knew that he was going to sour the other’s mood if he stopped without being told.

Hamura’s fingers flexed on Higashi’s jaw, forcing their lips to connect once again. The thumb popped out his mouth, Hamura brought it down under Higashi’s shirt, stroking his hard nipples.

“U-uh!” Higashi broke the kiss, feeling tears spilling on his cheeks. He hid his face against the crook of Hamura’s neck, excitement and shame battling inside of him.

“Higashi.” Hamura’s hand clasped on the back of Higashi’s neck imposing, threatening, forcing him to look up in his captain’s eyes. He tilts his head to a side, his cheeks had taken a deep pink colour made worse by the dim lights.

Hamura took his time to speak, he unbuttoned Higashi’s overcoat and shirt, making them slide off the other’s arms and threw them on the floor. Higashi shivered at the cold air, on his back the  _ irezumi  _ of Ario Maru in his green kimono lifting his sword to kill a pink octopus.

He felt like the octopus now.

Hamura’s fingers brushed on his back where the coloured ink was the brightest. “This turned out nice.”

Higashi nodded slowly. “T-Thanks to you…”

It had been one of Hamura’s  _ rewards _ . Higashi wasn’t at the top in the Matsugane family, he didn’t make much money, so he couldn’t afford an irezumi even if he wanted. It was after the first time Hamura got to fuck him that he told him Higashi was going to get his tattoo. The younger man tried to refuse but of course his words fell to deaf ears.

And now that masterpiece shone on his back.

Hamura hummed, his face deep in thought. With his thumb, he stroked the smooth skin on Higashi’s chest, enjoying the firm feeling of muscle.

“You should expand your irezumi… On your shoulders and chest… it would look even nicer. I’ll pay for it.”

“S-Sir… Y-You don’t have to-”

“I want to.” Hamura cut him off, tightening his grip on his jaw before his eyes softened a little. “I’ve promised you to make you a real yakuza, haven’t I?”

Higashi’s lips pulled into a thin line. He nodded slowly, trying to push back the unpleasant memories those words made resurface.

“Now.” Hamura’s voice made his eyes settle on him. “Take your pants down and bend on the table.”

Higashi shuddered, he clenched his teeth knowing fully well what was coming and how bad he wanted to run. But he nodded again.

He stood up, his legs aching for not moving for too long. He counted in his mind until ten, then he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop on his ankles.

“Your underwear too.”

Higashi bit his lower lip but followed the orders, he pulled the edge of his black underwear before slowly pulling them down. He could feel Hamura’s stare on him, hungrily looking at his tonic legs before settling on his half-hard cock, but Higashi didn’t want those eyes on the front of himself for too long.

He turned around and bended down, his legs spread apart to allow Hamura to see between the creek of his ass. It was such a shameful position, especially since the captain was only staring at him. He was so exposed and vulnerable.

Higashi heard the chair screeching before he felt Hamura’s presence looming behind him. His breath hitched just as a pair of hands folded his ass, massaging it nice and slowly to make sure it was still tonic.

Hamura chuckled, his hands stilling on the skin. “You’ve got the best ass in Kamurocho.”

Higashi grunted lowly, hating the fact that the praise went straight to his dick.

“Now… it’s a pity that you don’t also have the best tits, but we can change that.”

Higashi raises his head in alarm, but Hamura gently pushed him back like he was scolding a child.

“Hush, I was kidding, don’t immediately get nervous.”

Hamura’s clothed dick was pressing against Higashi’s thigh. He could feel how hard and hot he was already, it made him squirm, but there was no turning back now.

“ _ Ah! _ ” Higashi was a second too late when Hamura playfully slapped his ass. He covered his mouth, but the embarrassing sound had already left his lips.

He could feel Hamura’s grinning behind him.

“Oh, I love when you make those sounds, you really sound like a whore begging to be fucked. I knew it was the right thing to do, taking you under my wing.”

Hamura slapped his ass again. Another whimper left Higashi’s mouth. He clenched his eyes shut, pressing his head on the side of the cold table.

He waited for more pain to come, but frozen up when the sound of a zipper filled the room.

Hamura’s hard dick brushed against his thighs, the warmth that came from it made him sink his nails in the wooden table.

Higashi took deep breaths while Hamura poured the lube he kept in his pocket on himself - seriously who placed the lube there - but he immediately knew something wasn’t right.

Instead of feeling fingers on his hole like usual, he already felt the head of a dick trying to push inside of him.

His eyes shot open in alarm, he turned his head to look behind himself and only saw Hamura being concentrated in pushing his dick inside of his body.

“W-Wait- captain,  _ wait _ !”

Hamura raises his eyes at Higashi’s agitated tone, annoyment clear in his orbs while he stared down at the other.

“What? I’m busy here.”

“C-Captain… f-forgive me for asking b-but… s-shouldn’t you prepare me first?”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Hamura cut him off cruelly before his tone became fakely gentle. “Don’t you think you can take me? You’ve done this plenty of times anyway… I’m sure we can do it once without preparation.”

Higashi shook his head firmly, his lips quivering.

“P-Please, captain! A-At least a-allow m-me-”

His words were cut off when his face was smashed against the table.

Pain exploded in front of his eyes, he saw black spots dancing around him. Thankfully his head was slightly turned so he didn’t hurt his nose, but the right side of his face was starting to swell. Droplets of tears fell from his eyelid to the table, he tasted the copper of his blood in his mouth after accidentally cutting the inner of his cheek with his teeth.

“Higashi, Higashi,  _ Higashi _ … How many times do I have to say not to talk back? If I said no preparation,  _ you fucking get no preparation _ .”

Higashi whimpered at Hamura’s harsh tone, his already fuzzy vision was getting worse by the tears.

“S-Sorry… I-I’m sorry- captain I-”

“I get it.” Hamura’s gentle tone returned, he also leaned forward to press a kiss on Higashi’s nape, but it only felt like a mockery. “Don’t worry, you still have time to learn and  _ I _ will make sure you will.”

Higashi’s mouth opened into a silent scream when Hamura began to push his dick between his asscheeks into his hole. His body was sending him red signals to make the pain stop, but Higashi fought against his own mind that yelled at him to run away, knowing in his heart that if he did, the pain he would suffer would be ten times worse.

“So tight… I should fuck you like this more.” Hamura groaned behind him, his hands firmly placed on his waist, squeezing the skin with all of his strength. Higashi was sure he would leave bruises.

Higashi whined, he spread his legs wider in hope to lessen the pain, but it almost did nothing. It was like hot needles were being jammed on the lower part of his body. He wanted to scream in agony. At least he hoped the lube wouldn’t let him tear.

The seconds seemed endless, but Higashi let out a sigh of relief when he felt Hamura’s balls pressing against his ass and the captain’s movements stopping altogether.

“See? It entered without any problems.” Hamura chuckled, petting Higashi’s hair and disheveling it, resulting in brown locks going in front of his half-lidded eyes.

“C-Captain…” Higashi sobbed, lifting a hand not having a plan at all.

Hamura hummed, he grabbed Higashi’s hand in his, pressing his sweaty palm against the trembling back of the other in what could have been an affectionate gesture if it wasn’t for the obvious powerplay behind it.

Then Hamura began to move his hips, ruthlessly pressing his hips hard against Higashi’s ass. The younger man whined, he used his free hand to hold on the table for dear life.

It hurt so much, he doubted he was even still hard, the pain was jamming into his stomach, making him nearly feel the urge to puke.

The golden chain around his neck scratched against the wood, digging in his collarbones. It was a small distraction, but Higashi was grateful for it.

“F-Fuck… such a nice whore I’ve gotten…!” Hamura whispered those words in his ear, degrading him, making him feel powerless. Not that it wasn’t true. He  _ was  _ a powerless whore.

Hamura’s dick pulsed in his ass, it felt so hot, of course the captain didn’t use a condom, he never did, told him it was a privilege that was only reserved to Higashi to be fucked raw by him.

Higashi clenched his jaw, he squeezed Hamura’s fingers tightly. Deep down, he wanted to hurt the captain too, at least a little, but right now he was too weak and delusioned to make real harm.

Hamura chuckled behind him. Higashi was cute like that, it made him look like an angry kitten. He thrusted harder inside, pulling back half-way in before ramming back at full speed, making the table let out painful noises.

Higashi’s whimpers got higher, he bit his inner cheek when he wanted to yell “no”, he allowed Hamura to use him as he wanted, like the sex doll he had trained him to be.

The only warning he got before Hamura came was the harsh squeeze on his hand that nearly broke his bones.

“F-Fuck…!” The growl that escaped Hamura’s lips made goosebumps grown all over Higashi’s skin.

His excitement quickly grown dim when spurts of cum started to feel his ass uncomfortably. He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on not fall on the floor since his knees felt so weak.

Hamura panted loudly against Higashi’s neck. It took him a few seconds to regain control, pull his dick out and zip himself back in his pants. Higashi groaned uncomfortably, feeling thick cum run down his thighs. He felt dirty, just like a cheap whore.

Shaking, Higashi pulled himself in a more balanced position. His fingers were twitching, his knees jerking and he couldn’t see well without his glasses.

Hamura watched him for a few seconds before he grabbed Higashi’s shoulder and turned him around. The younger man’s eyes lowered on the floor when he looked at the satisfied grin on the captain’s face. No matter how many times he had done this, it never became better.

“Here.” Hamura spoke softly, like he was talking to a kid. He placed Higashi’s glasses awkwardly on the tip of his nose.

“T-Thank y-you, s-sir…” Higashi managed to choke out, wiping his tears with the back of his palm.

Hamura patted his cheek nearly affectionately before his hand dropped on his chest, languidly following the lines of his muscles, his touch burning.

“I’ll call the tattoo artist to expand your irezumi… you think at what you want.”

Higashi nodded muttering his thanks and bended down, ignoring the pain in his ass, to gather his underwear and pants. He wanted to return to at least look a little decent.

His heart when a hand placed on his shoulder. Its weight felt unpleasantly threatening on his body.

Higashi looked up, sweat began to form on his forehead.

“S-Sir…?”

“Oh, Higashi, don’t you remember what I’ve told you?”

Hamura’s grin was wide, devious. Higashi felt like he might be eaten alive.

Lips leaned against the soft shell of his ear, a tongue licked it precisely, wanting the drag the moment as long as it could.

Higashi hated it.

But he hated the words that came out Hamura’s mouth even more.

“We have this room for  _ all _ night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> @carriejack03 on twitter! (come scream with me pls)


End file.
